infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Amp
The Amp is a melee weapon built and designed by Zeke Dunbar, made especially for his best friend Cole MacGrath to channel his powers into it, thereby creating a much more efficient way of taking down enemies. History While on their way to New Marais via boat, Zeke began constructing a device that could help Cole during his time in the city. After a while, he was able to construct a prototype for Cole to practice with while they were still out at sea. After several tests, Zeke was able to create a finalized design that he deemed ready for use. Before Cole left the boat to deal with the Militia checkpoint, Zeke handed over the device to Cole to see for himself if it was good enough, Cole asks "And you're sure it's ready?" and quickly tries the amp out before heading into the Swamp Blockade. After dealing with several Militia soldiers, Cole remarked that the Amp was good to go, and would later keep it on his backpack for the rest of their time in the city. Functions and usage Cole utilizes the Amp mainly for melee and close quarter combat with any hostile he would encounter. Channeling his powers into the device, the Amp is capable of unleashing a thousand volts into every strike made. Cole is able to perform several acrobatic moves (labeled "Finisher Moves" and "Ultra Moves") that enable him to take down human-sized hostiles with ease. Cole is also able to perform chain combos to take down hostiles. Cole also uses the device in conjunction with some of his powers, namely the Thunder Drop power, where he brings out the device as he falls. Besides combat, Cole also utilizes it for sabotaging electrical locks and activating switches and valves. They are also used for button-pressing quick-time events, such as quickly tapping the R1 button to activate a switch or open up the weak spot of a Titan. Eventual fate If Cole decided to utilize the RFI, his Amp would be stuck in a stone slab right after his death. The Amp would then remain within the slab, becoming a site of memorial for the "Patron Saint of New Marais." Alternate fate If Cole chose to side with John White, the Amp can be seen impaled in rubble after it was used to destroy the RFI. Cole then left the Amp behind where it was. Appearance The Amp is a metal, dual-pronged baton that appears very similar to a cattle prod. The device is able to extend and retract whenever Cole draws and sheathes the device respectively. With Zeke working on the device using metal found within the cruise ship they rode, it's initial appearance was a bit rustic, with several dirty areas around its handle and corners. Variations and changes Karmic Changes As Cole continues his activities, be it positive or negative, the physical appearance of the Amp changes, along with the rest of Cole. Despite these changes, the Amp still functions the same as it does. If he continues doing good deeds, Cole's Amp would begin to shine more, and once the peak has been reached, his Amp will appear clean and shining, showing a more silver/chrome appearance than mere metal. However, if he continues to perform negative actions, the Amp's appearance will begin to deteriorate, and once it's reached its peak, the Amp will appear to be black in color and some small parts will rust, having a reddish-brown color. Amp Skins Several Amp Skins were offered as pre-order bonuses for Infamous 2. The first known Amp skin was a 24 Karat Gold Amp, made available to those who ordered the Hero Edition of inFamous 2. Three other Amp skins were made available, again, as a pre-order bonus. One of them was the Sly Cane, a weapon wielded by Sly Cooper, the protagonist of the Sly series (which was also developed by Sucker Punch Productions). The second one is the Caveman Club, a short wooden club with several spikes adorning it. The third one is the Samurai Sword, a katana famously wielded by the Samurai of Feudal Japan. These three skins will be wrought in electricity once Cole draws them. All of these skins do not affect the Amp's performance or function. Trivia *The Amp was originally set to appear in the first InFamous, but the idea was scrapped. *The prototype for the Amp was a lead pipe. *As stated by the producers of Infamous 2, the Amp Skins, such as the Solid Gold Amp skin and Samurai Sword Amp skin, cannot be used with the other body skins (e.g. Kessler skin with Golden Amp) as it is reported to glitch the game. *Early renders of Cole show that the Amp appeared smaller in size as it did in the final game. This Amp seemed to slide out to extend its length. *When using the Samurai Sword skin during the cutscenes, Cole will often hold the sword upside down. *In Zeke's hideout at Flood Town, a three-pronged "Amp" that appears very similar to a trident can be seen on a table, attached to a battery. This could be one of the scrapped products made by Zeke while they were making their way to New Marais, or a future version. *Several of the Amp skins, when drawn out, would be wrought in electricity differently depending on the skin. For example: Cole's normal Amp has electricity running between the two prongs, while the Sly Cane causes the electricity to be channeled in the space between the top of the Cane head and the bottom of the Cane head. **Interestingly the Amp appears in the newest installment of the Sly series and is unlockable as a replacement to Sly's Cane after collecting 60 Sly masks along with Ratchet's wrench. *The Amp is not used in the downloadable game inFamous 2: Festival of Blood DLC. It has been replaced with a new weapon called the Stake, which features a cross engraved in a piece of a coffin, both a reference to the tools of old fashion vampire hunter (a cross to act as a shield and a stake to kill vampires permanently). *A replica of the Amp can be seen in one of Sony's "Dear PlayStation" commercials, appearing on Kevin Butler's desk. *Each different Amp skin (minus Golden Amp) has the strap on Cole's backpack adjusted differently. **This is true for The Stake as well. *Even when Cole dies and drops the Amp, it will still conduct electricity. *The Amp will sometimes have an orb of energy in its center whenever it is drawn out and then put back immediately from injuries such as taking damage from a shotgun. **It is possible to do this manually by pressing square and then immediately holding L1, or by jumping, pressing square, pressing R1, then L1, in quick succession. **The orb will appear in different areas if a skin is used. *When the Amp is drawn out, you can press L1 to put it back on Cole's backpack. *Weapons resembling the Amp appear in the cartoon series, Tron Uprising. *An Amp, when referring to electricity is a unit of electricity created by French electromagnetist Andre Ampere, it is actually called an Ampere, but it is often shortened to Amp. Gallery Amp.jpg|The Amp, as seen in the official website. 58FINAL.jpg|An early render of Cole with the Amp. sly.JPG|The Sly Cane Amp skin. club.JPG|The Caveman Club Amp skin. sword.JPG|The Samurai Sword Amp skin. Finisher-move.jpg|One of the Amp's Finisher Moves (Scrapped and given to The Stake) finisher_move.jpg ButlerAmp.png|The Amp appears on Kevin Butler's desk. NewVampireAmp.jpg|The stake that replaces the Amp in Festival of Blood. SaintNewMarais.png|To the right, you can see the Amp on the grave. Sly using Cole's Amp.png|Sly Cooper using the Amp. trident.jpg|The three-pronged Amp. Sources Infamous 2 Category:Weapons Category:Technology Category:DLC Category:InFamous 2